


Someone Like You

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark visits Bruce in the Watchtower's medical bay after Bruce gets hurt. They talk and things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how I feel about this story. I wrote it when I was a few chapters into my multi-chapter SuperBat story that I'm currently writing (and almost done with) and haven't posted it until now because I was debating whether or not I should.
> 
> Eh, anyways, here it is. It's short and was written really quickly so it's not that great but I hope you find some enjoyment in it anyways. :)

Clark walks up to the bed in the infirmary, sitting down on the edge just as Batman sits up and rolls his legs over the side. They’re sitting side by side, watching as J’onn puts some things away and then leaves, glancing at them quickly before giving them space to talk. No one speaks for a long time but eventually Clark has to break the silence. “You have to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” is the immediate reply. It’s not angry or annoyed, just neutral.

Clark glances at the man beside him and then goes back to studying his lap. “Worrying me.” He hears Batman shift the tiniest bit. “I worry about you sometimes.”

Batman looks at him but Clark refuses to look back, feeling embarrassed. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do,” Clark says.

Batman looks away and across the room. He’s contemplating something and it only makes Clark more anxious. Soon, Batman pulls the cowl off and shifts the slightest little bit closer to Clark. “Would it be wise to tell you that I worry about you too sometimes?”

Clark looks at him then, small smile playing on his lips. “Yeah, I think it would be.” Clark’s smile gets bigger. “And coming from Batman, that’s something.”

“You’re my friend, Clark, of course, I do,” Bruce states, not meeting his eyes.

“I would have never thought so,” he explains. “You can be really aloof, Bruce.”

Bruce shrugs. “I don’t mean to come across as if I don’t care it’s just...”

“You’re guarded,” Clark finishes and smiles more. “You don’t need to be guarded with me.”

Clark shifts closer, they’re shoulders now touching. “I can’t help it, you know that.”

He nods and leans in a little. Bruce is no longer facing him and instead is looking off into the distance. “I do know that. Sometimes it’s annoying.” He watches the scowl form on his friend’s face and has to stop himself from chuckling. “And sometimes I find it adorable.” Bruce’s cheeks are starting to turn red but the man still doesn’t look at him. Clark continues to lean in. “How you can be guarded and paranoid, so untrusting of everyone that you have to make sure you have a way to stop them. You even have a way to stop yourself.” Bruce swallows thickly. Clark knows he can feel him getting closer but he still doesn’t look. “I don’t know why, but I find that amazing about you and can’t help but think it’s cute.”

This causes Bruce to turn his head. Both are so close now, that they’re noses are almost touching. “What are you doing?”

Clark’s smile drops and he back tracks so fast that he’s dizzy. He messed up, read the signs wrong. Bruce doesn’t want this, never did. Plus, talk about horrible timing. What was he thinking? “Um...”

But he doesn’t have time to come up with a viable answer before Bruce’s hand is behind his neck and pulling Clark forward to his lips. They touch and it’s like everything in Clark ignites. He grabs Bruce and pulls him closer. He hears Bruce groan in pain under his breath and Clark loosens his grip, makes it softer, gentler. They kiss for what seems like minutes before they are pulling apart, breathing heavily. “Is that what you were doing?”

Clark stares at Bruce’s triumphant smirk in shock. “Something like that,” is his simple answer. He’s not sure what else to say.

Bruce brings him close again, kisses him briefly, before saying, “Hmm, sometimes you can be aloof too, Kent. I never guessed you had feelings for me.”

He’s playing with him, Clark knows it, but he can’t help but respond. “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time,” he says breathlessly as Bruce kisses at his jaw.

Bruce hums his approval. “It’s about time you made a move.”

Clark chuckles and tries concentrating on his response instead of the tongue that is lapping at his neck. “You could have made the first move, too.”

A nibble right at his pulse point causes him to groan in pleasure. “But you know me, Clark. I’m guarded remember?”

Clark pries his neck away from that wonderful mouth and grabs Bruce’s wrists. He pushes him back until he’s being pinned on his back on the bed. He has to still be careful of Bruce’s injuries so he doesn’t lean against him. “Not with me, not anymore.” He kisses his mouth again and Bruce moans in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
